Blue Light Team
The Blue Light Team was an Army Special Forces counter-terrorist team called in to help the Dulles International Airport in Die Hard 2. They were led by Major Grant. There are two members of the Blue Light Team who are identified - Lieutenant Sherman and Corporal Telford - and one named, but unidentified, member simply known as "Albertson" who is referenced by Major Grant when the Blue Light Team is heading to the Pilot's Briefing Room. Die Hard 2 Called in to Help After Colonel Stuart crashed the Windsor Flight, causing the deaths of over 230 people, the airport called the government for help. They dispatched the Blue Light Team, who arrived by helicopter. They had all served in Gernada together except for Telford who just joined the team one day earlier due to an ill soldier. Telford is foreshadowed by Garber when Garber and Stuart arrive at the airport and Garber tells Stuart about a "last minute replacement" in personnel. Colonel Stuart himself was presumably a former member of the team given his history with Major Grant. Blue Light Team set up station in the airport police terminal and monitored the facility for any indications on Stuart's base of operations, and revealed that Stuart's men had tapped into the tower's communications. John McClane and Leslie Barnes eventually tracked Stuart down to a church in a suburb on the edge of the airport's outer marker, and Blue Light Team immediately deployed to confront Stuart and his men. A firefight broke out between the two groups but Blue Light was unable to prevent Stuart's escape by snowmobile, with General Esperanza in tow after he had been freed from his captors. While McClane gave chase, Blue Light secured the church, but found all of the airport equipment within had been rigged to explode, and Grant ordered the Carmine Lorenzo to cordone off the area while Blue Light pursued Stuart to Dulles' Hangar 11. Allegiance Revealed The Blue Light Team was revealed to be traitors when Major Grant killed Corporal Telford. They were in league with Colonel Stuart all along. During the firefight at the church, McClane discovered that Stuart and his men had been firing blanks at Blue Light Team, as had Blue Light themselves revealing the entire gun battle to have been a diversion for Stuart and Esperanza's escape. Realizing that Stuart and Grant had loaded the platoon with their own men, McClane alerted Lorenzo, but was forced to carry on alone when mass panic at the airport prevented the police from advancing. They joined him at the hangar and got on the plane with Colonel Stuart and General Esperanza. McClane attempted to sabotage the plane and while doing so was confronted by Grant and Stuart. McClane managed to kill Grant by knocking him into the engines, but was knocked off by Stuart as he opened the fuel tanks. All members of Blue Light Team were killed along with Stuart and Esperanza when McClane set the fuel trail on fire, causing their plane to blow up. Major Grant's Blue Light Army Grant.jpg|Major Grant Sherman.jpg|Lieutenant Sherman Telford.jpg|Corporal Telford Category:Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Americans Category:Traitors Category:Soldiers